La sombra del ventanal
by misseabutterfly
Summary: El dolor era tan grande que parecía destrozarla desde dentro, como si un agujero negro se hubiera aposentado en su corazón y vaciara toda la felicidad de su pequeña existencia. Bonnie lo sabía, sabía que si ella hubiera sido un poco distinta la persona a la que ella amaba ahora seguiría viva. Ambientado antes de Phantom y en línea con la trama de la autora original LJ Smith.


Hace mucho tiempo, mientras esperábamos a que saliera el nuevo libro de Phantom, escribí este pequeño texto. Quería continuarlo pero cuando me enteré que habían decidido prescindir de LJSmith y cambiar la historia con un nuevo escritor fantasma perdí todas las ganas de seguir con esta historia. Hoy he decidido sacarlo a la luz porque aunque sea algo corto sé que para muchos también fue un duro golpe el cambio de rumbo de la saga y sobretodo como afectó eso en lo que, en mí humilde opinión, en una de las mejores parejas de he tenido el gusto de leer. Así que para todos los amantes de Bamon, que nos quedamos con esa espinita clavada, os dejo este pequeño fragmento. Espero que lo disfrutéis :)

EL REENCUENTRO

Unos rizos de color de fresa se removían bajo las sabanas; era incapaz de dormir.

Desde aquel trágico día el sueño no venía a ella. No podía alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

Sabía que había estado preocupando a todos con su comportamiento y sabía que tenía que lidiar con todo ese dolor y seguir adelante. Ya no podía seguir siendo esa niña a la espera de su caballero oscuro, que acudía cada vez que lo necesitaba.

Tenía que seguir su camino, sin él.

Pero resultaba tan difícil…

Sentía como si una parte de ella estuviera vacía, una parte irremplazable que nunca podría llenarse. Pareciera que todo carecía de sentido y se limitase simplemente a existir, sin fuerzas para seguir viviendo, no al menos como lo hacía antes. Creía que nunca más podría volver a sonreír, y eso decía mucho en alguien como ella.

Él ya no volvería. Se había ido para siempre y había sido todo por culpa suya.

Bonnie se estremeció ante esa idea y se agarró a las sabanas con fuerza, intentando contener las lágrimas que amenazan con salir.

Si ella hubiese sido más lista, si hubiese pensado un poco más en las consecuencias de sus actos, si ella no hubiese sido tan ingenua; si ella fuera un poco más como Meredith, o como Elena… Nada de eso hubiese sucedido.

Y él seguiría allí.

Con ese buen porte y ese maravilloso rostro que parecía ser esculpido por un artista.

Esa piel blanca cuál mármol, perfecta; tersa y suave a la vez.

Esa sonrisa y esa seductora voz, capaz de hacer temblar a cualquiera bajo sus pies.

Esos ojos que asemejaban a un cielo en la noche, lleno de estrellas.

Ese carácter feroz y peligroso que tentaba a volverse temerario hasta al más prudente.

Incluso esa personalidad retorcida que siempre se mostraba distante pero que en realidad albergaba sentimientos.

Todo eso se había esfumado y ya nunca podría volver a tocar su mano, a mirar sus ojos, a oír su voz…

TOC TOC

El ruido la sobresaltó, sacándola de sus lúgubres pensamientos y se giró en seco hacia la ventana aún con los ojos cristalinos.

Una sombra en el ventanal.

Se quedó paralizada en la penumbra. Estaba asustada. ¿Quién podría importunarla a esas horas de la noche?

Se deslizó por la cama y anduvo algunos pasos miedosa pero se detuvo cuando vio su rostro a la luz de la luna: le había reconocido. Ahora sí que estaba aterrada.

Era algo imposible.

¿Sería quizás producto de su imaginación? No, demasiado real… ¿Quizás alguien con suficiente poder para ser capaz de transformarse?

Tenía miedo pero necesitaba averiguarlo.

Tragó saliva y respiró hondo. Recorrió lo que le faltaba hasta la ventana con una mano en el corazón, que martilleaba con fuerza.

Abrió indecisa.

-Un vampiro necesita permiso la primera vez que quiere entrar en una casa ajena… -dijo Bonnie con voz temblorosa-. …Aunque después es libre de entrar siempre que le plazca.

Retrocedió un poco a la espera de lo que sucediese.

El chico la miró divertido.

-Entonces, ya he estado aquí antes –susurró con media sonrisa en los labios. Y con un raudo y grácil salto entró en la habitación.

Bonnie se concentró en inspirar y espirar, intentando no dejar de respirar. Estaba allí plantada, sin poder digerir lo que veían sus ojos.

Se acercó un poco y puso su mano en el pecho de él creyendo que, con el contacto, se desvanecería.

Pero no lo hizo. Y pudo sentir, a través de la tela, un leve y muy lento latido que era casi imperceptible. Él la miró confundido por el gesto pero no apartó su mano.

El cerebro de Bonnie trabajaba a toda velocidad, intentado asimilar todo lo que estaba sucediendo, intentando controlar todos los sentimientos que empezaban a desbocarse en su interior.

Estaba allí, real como ella misma. Y estaba vivo.

Era él…

Era Damon.

-He venido en busca de respuestas.

Ella le miró confundida.

-Desperté en la noche en mitad de la nada. No recuerdo lo que sucedió. No sé cómo llegué allí. He perdido mi memoria…

Bonnie se tapó la boca alarmada, él soltó un suspiro.

-Ni siquiera sé quién soy, cuál es mi historia, porqué estoy en esta ciudad… Mi mente es como un libro en blanco. Sólo recuerdo mi nombre… y lo que soy.

Damon la observó con la mirada de un niño que se ha perdido y no sabe cómo regresar a casa.

Bonnie le devolvió una mirada llena de compasión. Sentía lástima por él, había perdido su identidad. Pero entonces se dio cuenta que él había conseguido llegar hasta allí; había sabido encontrarla.

-¿Cómo has sabido venir hasta aquí? –preguntó con un susurro mientras ascendía temblorosamente la mano que reposaba en su pecho hasta su mejilla, temiendo que Damon rechazara su contacto.

Pero él cerró los ojos complacido y alzó su mano para apretarla contra la de ella.

-He olvidado casi todo pero… me acuerdo de ti.

Bonnie no pudo aguantar más, eso había sido demasiado para ella. Las lágrimas empezaron a rodar a borbotones por sus pálidas mejillas.

Él se sentía un poco incómodo, no sabía qué era mejor hacer en tal situación. Dudó un instante y luego la abrazó.

-¿Por qué lloras pequeña?

-Yo… Tú… ¡Estás vivo! -gimoteó en los brazos de él- Aún me cuesta creer que seas real, estoy tan feliz…

Algo en Damon se desbocó. Podía sentir el palpitar de su corazón a flor de piel. Para ella, él era alguien muy importante. Y se dio cuenta, sin saber porqué, que también ella lo era para él.


End file.
